


¡¡Yaoi Fics!!

by That_Weird_Fangirl221



Category: Love Simon (2018), Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), dan and phil
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, BDSM, BL, Biting, Bonding, Bottoming, Boys In Love, Comfort, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dating, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, I should be asleep but idc, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, Intoxication, LGBT, M/M, NSFW, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Topping, Wall Sex, lord help me ._., no regrets, pillowtalk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Weird_Fangirl221/pseuds/That_Weird_Fangirl221
Summary: Takahashi Takeda/Kung JinThe team assemble for a meeting and everyones not paying attention. Except for Jin - is he actually listening or just spaced out?Takeda's gonna find out!





	¡¡Yaoi Fics!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so just to start off, there isn't just gonna be one Takeda and Jin fic there's gonna be more so yeah... Anyway that's why I don't add titles that often - I'm not TOO creative btw. I just hope you don't get annoyed if I use "I" over and over. Same with a bunch of "..." and "-" since I'm TOO used to that in roleplays. Same with "said". (lmao r.i.p me) I'm still trying to get different words so that it'll get better... Just enjoy the fic - hopefully lol

**Takeda's POV -**

It seems that Mr. Cage is running his mouth again about his old movies. My dad says that they were probably shit. He  _did_ say that "  _blindness has its benefits_ ". Then again, how would  _he_ know? He's blind! I can see that everyone in the room is completely bored, Cassie's on her phone chewing gum - as always. Jacqui is just annoyed and on the station checking out locations. Jin is - he's... he's actually listening? Is his mind drifting or something? I never thought that he'd actually listen to Cage, Jin is pretty  _abrasive_... he has a big - ego. Where is my mind going today? I can feel myself getting a bit warmer as I look at Jin more. I feel like I should read his mind but, that would be an invasion of privacy. But we  _are_ friends. 

' _Fuck it!_ ' I think to myself.

I then go into Jin's mind:

* * *

**~~(no longer in takedas pov)~~  In Jin's Mind -**

 

Takeda couldn't see anything, he could hear something though. All he  _could_ see was blurred color and lighting. He tried listening for the sound. It sounded really loud but muffled. He tried harder to see the image going on in Jin's thoughts. He finally got a clear view of what was going on. The loud noise was now explained. Takeda couldn't believe what was going on - Jin was fucking Takeda. The noise was no longer muffled and he was now seeing the whole thing. Takeda was the one moaning. 

"F-fuck Takeda.." Jin grunted as he tried picking up the pace. He had started hitting Takeda's prostate which led to Takeda getting closer.

"Oh f-fuck, J-Jin there!" He called out loud. 

Jin nodded and smirked at this, making sure that he was hitting the same spot over and over. Takeda was losing it by now, he started to moan against Jin's neck. 

"J-Jin I-I'm gonna..."

"M-me too..."

They kissed through their orgasm and came all over each other. They panted hard and smiled at each other.

* * *

 

**~~(back in)~~ Takeda's POV -**

At this moment my eyes are widened. I can't believe that Jin thinks of me - especially in that way. I get even hotter, remembering those images just make me want to fuck him. Great now  _I'm_ thinking about him. What the fuck is it with me? I just invaded his personal thoughts and now I'm turned on -  _really turned on_ _._ I don't even care if I'm blushing right now, Jin is now staring at me. I put my legs close together in a quick and embarrassed way. Now I got a fucking boner...  _Real smooth, Takeda..._ The conversation is now over and I  _still_ can't get Jin out of my mind.

We were dismissed to head to our rooms. Cassie decided to hang out with me in my room while Jin and Jacqui go their seperate ways to their own rooms.

"Hey Tak," Cassie says as she sat on a couch near my bookshelf.

"'Sup?" I say back.

She looks down and laughs a bit. " Somethings going on with your  _noots._ Someone gotcha a little? -" She does a wolf whistle. I know what she means.

"Why're staring at it?"

She then looks flushed "I-I wasn't s-staring! I just - took a quick glance at it..., anyway - why's that going on?"

"J-Jin..." I blush harder and look up.

"Phbt!," She laughs harder, "Really? Damn I guess you do like men..." She smiles in a playful manner. "You two  _are_ pretty similar. You should fu-"

" _Don't_! Don't say it please..." I say awkwardly.

"Fine... FUCK EACH OTHER!!" She hollered.

I could only face palm at that. 

"Shut up, you know you want to!" Cassie teased as she tugged me arm.

"No..." I said.

' _Yes..._ ' I thought.

"Well if you're not gonna man up and tell him then he might be stolen," She headed out the door "Oh - here"

 

She threw a small bottle at me. "What the hell is this?" I ask.

"Lube, you'll need it in case you need to  _slide_ into something. Maybe even let that something  _slide_ into ya."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think that I'll continue this soon. Leaving it on a cliffhanger so I can think of some more junk to think about. Anyway sorry for the HORRIBLE format I usually write that way. I AM open to suggestions so don't be shy to leave one in a comment! I WILL continue this soon, please be patient!


End file.
